Crumbly Coast
- | characters = Barry | champion = Coco Kahuna | new = in in in in and in the same level | released = | difficulty = Hard | previous = Coco Crossroads | previous2 = Coco-Crossroads.png | next = Polka Park | next2 = Polka-Park.png }} Due to the great amount of levels which are hard to earn 3 stars, it is available to be voted as the hardest episode in the game to earn 3 stars. Story Before episode: A Big Foot named Barry's hand is stuck into the bottle with some cookies in it. After episode: Tiffi brings a tool, and pull the bottle to use a tool to make his hand free from the bottle. Then he begins to eat cookies from the jar. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Jelly fish inside sugar chests in Level 891 *Cake bombs in moves levels in Level 892. *UFO (special candy) in moves levels in Level 892. *Conveyor Belt in moves levels in Level 899. *Candy frogs and UFOs appear in the same level for the first time in Level 904. The UFO can't be activated by swapping it with the frog. Levels This is a hard episode. While this episode lacks extremely and even very hard levels, this episode has seven somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , , , and . Overall, it's harder than the previous episode, Coco Crossroads. Gallery Story= Ep61intro.png|Before story Ep61solution.png|After story Crumbly Coast-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Crumbly Coast-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 891 Reality 2nd.PNG|Level 891 - |link=Level 891 Level 892 Reality.png|Level 892 - |link=Level 892 Level 893 Reality.png|Level 893 - |link=Level 893 Level 894 Reality before.png|Level 894 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 894 Level 894 Reality after.png|Level 894 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 894 Level 895 Reality.png|Level 895 - |link=Level 895 Level 896 Reality.png|Level 896 - |link=Level 896 Level 897 Reality.png|Level 897 - |link=Level 897 Level 898 Reality.png|Level 898 - |link=Level 898 Level 899 Reality.png|Level 899 - |link=Level 899 Level 900 Reality.png|Level 900 - |link=Level 900 Level 901 Reality.png|Level 901 - |link=Level 901 Level 902 Reality.png|Level 902 - |link=Level 902 Level 903 Reality.png|Level 903 - |link=Level 903 Level 904 Reality.png|Level 904 - |link=Level 904 Level 905 Reality.png|Level 905 - |link=Level 905 |-| Champion title= Coco Kahuna.png|Champion title|link=Coco Kahuna |-| Icon= Crumblycoast.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode has the most levels that have 6 candy colours with 11, beating Chocolate Mountains which has 10 and pars with Lollipop Lanterns. Only levels 893, 900, 902, and 903 have 5 candy colours. **Level 902 used to have six candy colours. *This episode features a car that looks like a Volkswagen Camper. *This is the eighteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode seems to take place around Caramel Cove, due to the presence of the tiki statues and palm trees. *Its pathway is similar to that of Caramel Clearing. *Moves levels reappear in this episode after being absent for six consecutive episodes. *All jelly levels in this episode are problematic due to having one-star target score more than twice the value of jellies. *This episode has no timed levels after being present in the previous one. *This episode starts a trend in which all episodes are at least Hard. *The release date of this episode coincides with "April Fool's Day" (April 1). *This episode is the start of worlds with only three episodes. *This is the first episode not to have any prime levels. Category:World Eleven Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2015